Hide Me!
by Drappersky
Summary: A late night visit leads to way more than Bard or even Thranduil expects. Thranduil x Bard, Barduil


Hidden out of sight under one of the many pillows residing on a truly opulent bed, Thranduil's hand tightened around the handle of a slim, deadly knife. He had been drifting in the space between sleeping and deep thought when a man entered his room through the open balcony, his rough breathing filling the nighttime quiet. Languidly readjusting himself, Thranduil turned his head towards the terrace, feigning a sleepy mumble. His eyes raked the shadows through the darkness; the man was pressed up against the wall, his eyes watching for movement outside. Recognition caused Thranduil's grip to falter on the knife. Rising up onto his elbows, he assessed the now familiar figure standing in his bedroom.

"Bard, what are you doing here?"

"Hide me!" Bard gasped. Stepping forward, the moonlight illuminated his simple tunic, boots and dark pants. His hair had escaped its tie, framing his tanned face.

"Why?" the King of Mirkwood asked, startled by his request and harried appearance.

"My advisors refuse to leave me alone. So I slipped away for a moment. _(Ran away)_ In my attempt to avoid them I may have attracted your guards' unwanted attention, sneaking through the garden outside your room."

"Nan Aear a Geil!" Thranduil moaned, as he buried his head in the nearest pillow. His long sleeping braid glided over his shoulder as he finally let go of the knife. How was he going to explain this? He could hear hurried footsteps in the corridor. "Get over here." He hissed to Bard, sitting up. The bedsheets slipped down to his waist, exposing his bare chest. Bard moved quietly across the room's plush rug, his boots making a soft rustling, as he slipped quickly through slanted moonbeams. Thranduil lifted up the silken blanket and sheets as he reached the side of the bed.

"Under" Thranduil ordered, but for some reason Bard stopped and raised a skeptical eyebrow. There was no time for his uncertainty; the guards had stopped outside his chambers. "Now, hurry." He demanded, his intense blue eyes cutting to the door as the _shick_ of weapons being draw attracted his attention. The bed dipped and when he turned back, Bard was under the covers, trying to pull them over his head.

"What are you, a child?" Thranduil scoffed, pulling the blanket away from Bard's confused face. "Here, like this." He pushed the pillows to one side to block the view from door and straddled Bard, his strong thighs rubbing against the coarse material of Bard's pants, bracketing his hips. Pulling the tie out of his hair, it fell in a silver curtain as he leaned over Bard, further blocking the view of anyone entering.

"Kiss me!" he demanded, but Bard only stared up at him, stunned. Not only because of the strange request, but because nothing stopped his eyes from gliding all the way down the elf's lean torso, taut stomach and long limbs. Thranduil was displayed before him like the tallest tower in Dale. A heavy knock came from the door, making Bard jump.

"Kiss?" he squeaked, keeping his hands plastered flat against the sheets, body rigid.

"For Valar's sake." Thranduil whispered, bending down and claiming Bard's lips as a louder knock is followed by,

"My lord Thranduil."

"Play along." He mouthed, his cerulean eyes boring into Bard's.

Breathing erratically, Bard nodded. One of Bard's hands ran down Thranduil's back before pulling them closer. Their kissing went from awkward to deep and passionate, making Thranduil more than happy to continue, rolling his hips down to get a startled gasp from Bard. Thranduil continued to grind their hips together as Bard reached up, cupping the side of his face, lightly tracing up his jaw into his hair and grazing the shell of his ear as the door opened.

Someone near the entrance cleared their throat. Bard made an unhappy noise as Thranduil disengaged, his pupils blown wide and lips kiss bitten. Breathing in a deep steadying breath, Thranduil looked over at the three intruding guards with their weapons at the ready.

"What?" he asked, clearly annoyed.

"A man was spotted sneaking into your private gardens."

"Really?" he intoned, totally uninterested. "I hope you do not need my assistance, for I have not seen him." At that moment, Bard's fingers twitched against the point of his ear, sending sparks flying down his spine. Holding back a moan, a full body shiver racked his form "I have been pleasantly distracted."

"Of course my Lord, many apologies. As long as you are safe." They exited quickly, eyes slightly averted.

As the door closed, Thranduil looked down at Bard, eyes twinkling, before he let his full weight fall onto the King of Dales chest, his hair splayed across the bed next to their bodies.

"That was exciting." He stated, smiling into Bard's shirt while trailing a lazy hand down Bard's side.

"That's one word for it." Bard said with a breathy laugh, giving Thranduil a small squeeze before releasing him and dragging a hand through his own hair. Thranduil settled onto Bard and listened to his breathing even out as his chest moved up and down in a steady pattern.

"Thranduil?" Bard said, pulling him up so they were face to face. Lifting his head off the bed to gently touch their foreheads together, Bard landed a small kiss on the side of Thranduil's mouth "Thank you." He whispered, smiling up at him with a pair of sincere brown eyes.

Thranduil pulled away, looking down at Bard, finally seeing what lay before him. It was surprising how good Bard looked and how much he wanted him pliant and willing against his sheets. Averting his eyes, his tongue quickly flicked out to wet his lips, only to taste Bard on them.

"It's what friends do." He stated. Bard huffed in disbelief, sitting up and throwing the covers off his legs. Slipping to the edge of the bed, his boots hit the floor.

"You should stay. No point getting caught now, after all my hard work." Thranduil pointed out. "There are guards outside the door and there will be patrols through the garden looking for you." Bard paused, finding the truth in Thranduil's statement.

"I guess I could sleep on the floor or the couch in the corner." Bard said, eyeing the embroidered piece of furniture.

"Don't be silly." Thranduil condescended "That is a chaise lounge and my bed has more than enough room, as you now know."

Looking back over his shoulder, Bard rolled his eyes "Really?"

"Yes" he said, laying down on one side of the bed and stretching. His back arched prettily as he watched Bard track his movements, then relaxed back into the mattress. "Plenty of room."


End file.
